This invention relates to hydrodynamic thrust bearings for use in rotating machinery.
Hydrodynamic thrust bearings generate a lubricating non-linear air film between a portion of a rotating shaft, typically referred to a thrust runner, and the bearing. One typical bearing arrangement utilizes two welded subassemblies. The top subassembly includes an annular main plate having multiple arcuate, corrugated foils welded to the main plate. A corresponding number of arcuate top foils are supported by the bump foils. The bottom subassembly includes another annular main plate having multiple arcuate bump foils welded to the main plate.
The top foils are arranged adjacent to the thrust runner, and the bump foils of the bottom subassembly are arranged adjacent to static structure. The two main plates of the subassemblies are arranged adjacent to one another. The bump foils of the subassemblies are arranged beneath one another or staggered slightly. The overlapping bump foils together provide a desired spring rate to cushion the thrust runner as the shaft moves axially. The bump foils include peaks adjoining the top foils and valleys adjoining the main plates.
Prior art thrust bearings are expensive to manufacture since they include many components that must be assembled. Further, the prior art thrust bearing is not cooled very efficiently. Only about half of the air that flows through the bump foils is used to cool the top foils. The flow of air through the bump foils in the bottom subassembly is essentially wasted since the bottom bump foils are insolated by the main plates.
What is needed is an improved hydrodynamic thrust bearing that uses fewer components and is cooled more effectively.